


To make you feel my love

by seektheinfinite



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Confusion, Delirium, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Prompt: Sing to me, please.Robert's sick and he wants a bit of comfort, whilst delirious he asks someone to sing to him.





	To make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobronForever (tvlover9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlover9/gifts).



_Pain. Fire. Burning._

_Can’t breathe._

_Can’t move._

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

_Pressure. A hand in his._

_Cold. Wet. Relief._

“Robert?” He knows that voice.

_Safety. Love. Home._

He must make a noise, he’s pretty sure he didn’t say anything, not sure it’s even possible right now.

His whole body feels like it’s on fire, cooking him from the inside out. Is this how his mum felt as she burned inside that barn?

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry yeah.” The lightest of touches brushing against his forehead, offering cool relief for the briefest of moments. “I know it hurts, but mums coming okay, she’ll know what to do.”

The words don’t match the voice. The words speak of confidence that the owner of the voice clearly isn’t feeling. He knows that voice though. Trusts if it says it’s going to be okay then Robert knows it will be okay.”

“Love, what’s…” A new voice now, this one stirs something in the back of his mind, he’s not sure what.

_Can’t think._

_Pressure. Pain. So much pain._

“Please make it stop.” He must have said that last part aloud, the cool comforting fingers back in his hair, words of reassurance whispered in his ear.

“It’s okay love. Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.” The second voice again now, only he’s not sure about whether he can trust this one. Not as much as the first.

He’s distantly aware of another hand touching his forehead.

_Pressure. They’re trying to kill him. So much pressure._

The hands gone almost as quickly as it arrived, the pressure remains. “He’s burning up.”

“How long has he been like this?”

“He was complaining about a headache last night. Said he wasn’t feeling great. I should have known. You know what he’s like, his leg could be hanging off and he’d say it was just a scratch. He’s such an idiot sometimes.

He’s distantly aware of a conversation going on around him. The word idiot seems to have been mentioned about him. He wants to protest that he’s not an idiot thank you very much but given his current situation he thinks that perhaps he can’t really protest, least of all because the mere thought of talking right now just seems impossible.

“You’ve got that right sadly. Not unlike someone else I know.” The second voice again.

_Silence. Darkness. A sigh._

“Not now mum.”

Mum. No that’s not right. He wants his mum Everything hurts. Mum always makes it better.

“Mum?” He hears himself croak, wincing at how pathetic he sounds.

“Hey, shh. It’s okay. It’s Aaron. I’ve got you.” The hands are back sure and strong. One tangling deftly through his hair, the other finding his hand, giving a gentle squeeze.

_Aaron. Husband. Safety. Mum?_

“Mum?” He tries again, hoping to get the attention of the other voice in the room. The one that isn’t Aaron.

“He’s delirious, don’t worry, it’s just the fever. Once it breaks he’ll be okay.” The second voice again.

That voice shouts mum.

_Safe. Home._

But that can’t be right. He lost his mum. That voice can’t belong to his mum.

He dares to hope. Dares to dream. Delirious they said. Maybe his mum dying was all some horrible delusion. Not real. This is real. His mum.

There’s only one way to know for certain. One thing that his mum always did for him when he was ill. He needs ask the voice. Needs to know for certain.

“Mum. Sing to me please,” he whimpers through the nausea and the pain.

“Rob, you’re mums not here; she’s dead.” Aaron’s hand squeezing tighter. He sounds scared. He trusts Aaron. He does, but he needs to hear it from her; the other voice. Needs her to tell him.

“Mum, please?”

_Desperation. Pain. Despair._

Robert love,” the voice starts, then falters. There’s a silence, too long and he thinks she’s gone. Left him again.

“When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case.”

He can feel the tears welling up as he listens to the voice. She’s singing, and he knows that he’s safe. Everything’s going to be okay.

“I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love.”

_Love. Home._

_Mum._

It had been a long time since Robert had felt motherly love, and he couldn’t help but embrace it as he drifted off to into darkness.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

 


End file.
